1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging devices for display, and more particularly to a retail display hanger for supporting and displaying a fluid dispenser of the type having a container filled or fillable with a fluid and a dispensing closure with a removable protective cap and a secondary component.
2. Prior Art
Retail display hang tag devices for products plays a significant role in marketing. Products must be easily viewed in a manner which is economical and conserve shelf space. Thus, providing the product(s) in a hanging arrangement for customers to quickly see and discern the usefulness or utility of the product being displayed, sales will typically be greater.
There have been some prior devices to display tubes or bottles using a hang tag. These typically require insertion of a neck into a hole of a tag and then securing the cap to sandwich a portion of the tag. Maintaining the cap tightly sealed to the tube or bottle is important, and thus the removal of the cap and replacement thereof is an extra step and not ideal.
Additionally, some of these require use of additional securing means to maintain the product in a generally vertical position. Typically, such fluid containers are stacked upright on a shelf or placed into boxes or packages for similar stacking arrangements. In this case, it is more difficult in discerning the contents and utility of such a product and potential customers browsing shelves have difficulty finding the location of the product in packaging or containers. Product which can be easily hung from display wires or hooks and easily viewed by retail customers are more likely to sell.
The present invention provides a retail display hanger for supportively displaying a fluid container and a secondary component, where the fluid container of the type having a container which is filled or fillable with a fluid to be dispensed from a dispensing end with a removable cap. The device is economical, easily manufactured in a generally flat configuration with bendable portions for attachment to the fluid container and secondary component which supports the fluid container and secondary component in an upright orientation attached to a conventional display hanger or hook.